ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TomCmdr
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 22:49, 6 October 2006 (UTC) Images When uploading images for the non-English M/A's, please be sure you are on the right site. If you accidently upload an image to the English site that is intended for an non-English site that you post it for immediate deletion. Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 22:49, 6 October 2006 (UTC) :Sorry my english isn´t so good. If you think, I copied the image "BLAZE OF GLORY" you are false. I own the german version "Die Rückkehr der Despoten" http://www.memory-alpha.org/de/wiki/Die_Rückkehr_der_Despoten and scanned the cover by myselfe. TomCommander 19:07, 10 October 2006 (UTC) ::Hi. I just want to make sure you realize, this is the English Language version of Memory Alpha. We do not want German language images here. That is why they have been deleted. The German language Memory Alpha would probably like these images. This is not about copyright. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:18, 16 October 2006 (UTC) Till now I uploaded pictures twice. But I upload this pictures on the german site - isn´t it??? When I uploade this pictures on the english site - why does it happen??? ::Make sure you are on the german site when you click "upload file". --OuroborosCobra talk 17:25, 16 October 2006 (UTC) I´m sure I´m on the german site when I upload pictures. I can´t unterstand why it upload on the english site. But I will be carefull for the future. TomCommander 17:29, 16 October 2006 (UTC)